


A Knight to Remember

by jeconnaispas



Category: Big Time Rush (TV), The Middle (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Gay, M/M, Prostitution, gay for pay, heteroflexible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:34:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27704207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeconnaispas/pseuds/jeconnaispas
Summary: Axl Heck turns to running a webpage full of his nudes for money when his scholarship falls through. One of his most active followers offers him a little extra cash... And a surprise with his identity
Relationships: Axl Heck/Kendall Knight
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	A Knight to Remember

Axl knew he wasn't the brightest crayon in the box; hell, he even knew that his younger brother brick could run laps around him in that department. However, even he knew when he got the email just how bad that was for him.  
Axl always knew his coach at East Indiana State University was very well off. He always wore the finest suits, drove the finest cars, and check time with the finest watches. You would think this was just a result of a comfortable College salary. At least, that's what axle thought. He was rich enough and smart enough to recruit axle from Orson High, so why would axle question him?  
Apparently there was ample reason for the college to question the coach. It had come out that the coach had been skimming off the top of the football team funding for years. It had only come out recently because the coach tried to charge a yacht purchase ( axle didn't know where he was going to use a yacht in Indiana) directly to the fund. Once Axl looked up what the word "terminated" meant in the dictionary he knew he was in for some trouble. Now that the fund was called into question, everything associated with it it was called into question, too. That included Axl's scholarship. It didn't pay for everything, as axle admittedly wasn't much of a scholar, but it helped him with down payments on his loan and most importantly his rent. If he thought his rent was ridiculous when he heard how much it was and how much of his scholarship would be going to paying it, it was nothing compared to paying it with his own money.  
Axle instantly knew that his meager job working at the cafeteria on campus was not going to cut it. He barely met ends me at the best of times and the only reason he had three Square meals was because he got free food. He could always ask his parents for money, but he needed an option that he knew wouldn't say but he needed an option that he knew wouldn't say no. He tried going around and recycling cans and bottles for the deposit. He new about fixing cars and helped a couple people with their problems for way less money than it would take to have it fixed at an actual mechanics. Still, for the first two months he had probably done more work that he had done his entire life and yet he had $5 left in his checking account both times.  
Then he came across an option he would never have considered. He was scrolling through Twitter instead of doing his homework one night and came across mention of a website he had never heard of. Clicking on the link it took him to a website that made his eyes bug out in his head a little bit. It was a website where are you with post nude photos and videos of yourself and people would have to pay you a monthly fee in order to view them. They would even be able to message him and axle could put on a little show for them. Axl wasn't ashamed of his body in any sense of the word, but he still had some reservations about this. It was kind of a weird thought to think that any weirdo would be able to see him naked and possibly find out who he is. In the end, Axl decided to sign up.  
After a month or two, axle had around 10 followers paying $10 each to view what he had posted. Mostly it was pictures of his naked body, and a few videos of him jerking himself off. Axl kind of enjoyed doing it. It was something he would have been doing on a Friday night anyway and now he was getting a hundred bucks a month to do it. Even more interesting was one of his fans with the screen name of the Dark Knight. Dark Knight most definitely his most active follower. Sure, the other followers would comment how good axle looked on his videos and his pictures. Dark Knight went the extra mile. His profile said that Dark Knight was a guy, but axle didn't actually mind when Dark Knight would request a special picture for some extra money. One request was one of Axl in a jockstrap. One was Axl naked in his car in a parking lot full of other people's vehicles. Even once, Dark Knight had shelled out the $50 for a private little show. Axle masturbated to the camera, adding any little extra thing that dark night wanted. At one point Dark Knight had requested that axle turn around and spread his cheeks to the camera. Axl of course felt a little conscious of what exactly he was doing, but it was worth it when he heard the sound his computer made of him receiving an extra $20 tip.  
Things really came to a head when it was time for his rent to be due at the end of the month. Even with the extra money he had been getting, axle wasn't sure if he was going to be able to pay it. He had even combed the parking lots for any spare change. If he had to pay the entire amount in quarters he would have been willing to do so. Regardless, two nights before he had to cough up the money he couldn't even focus on his homework because he knew he wouldn't make it. Axle never concentrated on his homework anyway, but especially that night. He was considering doing one last sweep of the campus for any cans or bottles you could recycle when there was a sound from his computer browser. Axl knew instantly It was the website he had been using. He went to the tab and open the message that dark Knight had sent him.  
"Ur going to EISU, right ?" That would have creeped Axl out just a little bit if he hadn't had the last photo of himself and being naked from the waist down in an empty classroom with a hoodie advertising his college. Axle replied back that he was. for a moment dark Knight typed.  
"Do u need some extra money?" Axl instantly messaged back, "Fuck yeah." honestly axle didn't mind talking to dark Knight. Even over the messages he seemed like a chill dude. If he wanted to pay Axl to do stuff for him like that, axle was more than willing to take the money. It took a little longer to get the reply, but Axl was surprised to read it.  
"I'm in Indianapolis for three days," Dark Knight had written, "If u come 2 my hotel room and let me fuck u, I'll pay u $3,000". That seemed a little sketchy at first. How could anybody have $3,000 ready to go like that? The more axle thought about it, Dark Knight had paid him at least $250 over the past week for extra photos. He really needed money and $3,000 was a decent chunk of change. That would cover rent for the next two months and maybe he could even put something into his savings. Maybe Axl wasn't overly thrilled with the idea of getting fucked by a guy, but he wasn't homophobic. He would do what he needed to do. After a minute of thinking, Axl typed back "I'm in."  
Ten minutes later, Axl was in his car driving towards Indianapolis. He had left a note for his roommate, who he barely saw, but he at least wanted somebody to know where he was going in case he was murdered or something. Axle tried to shove those thoughts down. Dark Knight had told him that he was staying in the Marriott in Indianapolis, further proof that he was decently well off. He had told Axl to tell the front desk the room number he had given him and they would lead him there. That struck axle as a bit odd. Maybe Dark Knight was some sort of businessmen that was familiar with that hotel enough to do stuff like that. When Axl pulled into the parking lot, his pulse was racing but he kept reminding himself that he was here to make some easy money. When he started walking out towards the entrance the building, out of the corner of his eye you could see what looked like a tour bus parked there as well. Since it was dark out, there was no way axle could see what was on the sides. In the faint light he swore he saw What looked like a guy that belonged in a boy band. It could very well be that they were staying here. When he walked in Axl couldn't help but feel a little out of place with how nice the lobby was. The only hotels he had really stayed at were cheap motels that looked like they had never seen a single cleaning agent in their life. This was a definite step up. He walked to the front counter where a woman was talking on the phone and typing on the computer. It appeared she was taking somebody's reservation and Axl weighted impatiently. It wasn't that She was necessarily in getting on his nerves, but he was anxious. Finally, whatever detail that needed to be cleared up finally was and she looked at Axl with a professional smile. "May I help you, sir?" she asks calmly and collectedly. Axl swallowed.  
"I-Im here to visit room 605," he told her. For a moment he thought the woman would roll her eyes and tell him "Good for you!" But instead she nodded and grabbed a walkie-talkie. She spoke into it and a male voice answered over the scratchy connection. She looked at Axl after she was done.  
"Please wait for security to escort you to the room," she said, "I hope you enjoy your stay". There was no way to gauge What was waiting for him in room 605 from her face at all. To even further confuse him about a minute later two security guards dressed in all black, with bulging muscles and ear pieces came down to the front desk. That seemed to know it was Axl because they nodded at him so that he would follow them.  
Axl followed them into the elevator. They went up to the 6th floor and the doors pinged open. For some reason, there were guards at both ends of the hall and guards waiting right at the elevator. The two guards that had escorted axle up nodded at the others, having a silent conversation. Then Axl was led to a room with a corresponding number to the one he had been told. at the very least that was panning out to be completely true. The guards stopped at the door, which from the red light axle could tell had its lock engaged. The guards knocked on the door.  
"Mr. Knight, your guest has arrived," one of the guards said in a voice low enough for Axl to feel. For a moment there was no response, But then the light flashed green showing the door was now unlocked. The security guard that had spoken nodded towards Axl.  
"Please head inside," he told Axl. Axl slowly turned the handle of the door and stepped inside.  
It was reminiscent of a usual hotel room, but a lot fancier. There were two beds with modern art that looked like a baby eating ravioli had gone to work on canvas. There was a large TV on a very intricately carved wooden stand that was currently on... and Axl realized it was hooked up to a computer viewing his account on the website. The furthest bed towards the door was unoccupied, but on the other one was a guy that seemed around axle's age. He seemed to be taller than Axl, with blond hair and dark grey eyes. He was dressed in a white T-shirt and gray sweatpants. He was definitely fit, but more slim like a runner than like a lineman. He turned towards Axl with a little bit of a smile that showed some playfulness that sort of put axle at ease.  
"TheAxeman32?" questioned the other guy with a laugh. Axl had combined his uniform number on the football team and a nickname he had tried to get other people to call him. He couldn't think of anything else to call himself on the website.  
"the dark knight?" Axl questioned back, "You can call me Axl..." Axl was about to ask for the other males name when suddenly he realized that the blonde looked extremely familiar. He suddenly had a flashback to a couple years ago of Sue fangirling over some TV show on Nickelodeon. He wracked his brain for a moment when suddenly it came to him.  
"Wait, aren't you in Big Time Rush?" Axl asked in surprise, from The fact he remembered the name of the band and from the realization. "It's...Kendall, right?" It was definitely Kendall because he started to laugh again.  
"I didn't realize you were such a fan," Kendall joked with him, standing up and stretching. Axl Could see that he was taller than himself. Axl shook his head with his own laugh.  
"My sister used to watch your show all the time," Axl explained, trying to wrap his head around What he was seeing. "...Wait, so you're theDarkKnight? What are you doing in Indianapolis?" Kendal pointed out the window and axle could see the tour bus from the parking lot. with the light of the hotel rooms on it from the single, he could see the Big Time Rush logo on it. "We have a couple concerts here For the last leg of this tour," Kendall explained, sitting back down on the bed. That made sense... But what didn't make sense is why a celebrity, Well, a celebrity to a selective age group, would want to be having sex with him.  
"...So you've been following my account and you want to have sex with me?' Axl asked in disbelief. Kendall looked a little sheepish.  
"When I signed on to do BTR, I was young enough where I didn't really know what I looked," Kendall explained, "When I finally figured out I was gay, the other guys were cool about it. But the executives at the record label want me to keep it under wraps. If they can make it so that tween age girls think they have a chance with me they can sell more records. So I have to be really discreet about things. I heard about that site and tried it out for myself. You're the first person on there that I found... And you're an attractive guy." Axl honestly didn't feel weird about him saying that. Whether It was real life or in the text chat of the website, Kendall had that aura that made you relax around him.  
"Thanks," Axl said with a smirk, "Nice to know somebody values the Axe Man." Kendall rolled his eyes, But it would appear that Kendall was not the only one with questions. "So why did you start that account?" the blond said. Axl gave him the run down Of what happened with this coach and Kendall listened intently. There was a long period of silence after axle finished.  
"I'm sorry to hear that, dude," Kendall says and he legitimately sounded like he meant it. Axl always thought if he met a celebrity they would be stuck up and larger than life. Kendall seemed so down to earth. That's why it was so hard to believe this was actually happening.  
"You know, my sister would be so jealous that I'm actually meeting you," Axl told Kendall, with a chuckle. "I remember her begging my parents to go to Chicago when you guys were performing there once. But we couldn't afford that...and nobody else wanted to. Speaking of which, where are the other guys?" Kendall shrugged.  
"When we go somewhere, We usually rent out two floors and dedicate half a floor to each guy for privacy," Kendall explained, "It's great if we want to have a hook up or something. they're my best friends but sometimes I need some time away from them. If they can be a bit much especially if we've been on the road in a bus together all day. Who is your sister's favorite?" He quickly added on, "I swear I don't ask regular people this, but the thought of you telling her that you hooked up with her favorite member of the band is funny to me. But please don't mention it."  
"Don't worry; I'm pretty sure she liked the geeky one; Logan or whatever," Axl teased right back. He looked back over at the TV which advertised his latest picture. It had felt really risque taking that picture in an empty classroom, but it was kind of exciting. That was reflected in the fact his cock in the photo was rock hard. Kendall saw what he was looking at and nodded.  
"That was so hot," he told Axl with a grin, "I was rock hard through rehearsal when I saw that... My offer still stands. Have you ever been with a dude before?" Axl shook his head.  
"Never even really thought about it, to be honest," he confessed, "But I don't care if people like guys. I'm definitely willing to do it for $3,000 right now." Kendal smirked as he turned to face him with an emotion added to his expression that Axl couldn't identify. He pulled out his wallet and started laying down $100 bills in front of him, counting each out. He looked up back at Axl when he was finished.  
"How would you like to make a bit more?" the blond asked. Axl smiled. That's what he always said when he requested something online. He shrugged and nodded towards Kendall. The blond reached into his wallet and pulled out a couple more $100s like it wasn't much of a big deal. "Let's see what you can do for a strip tease," Kendall remarked. Axl was more than happy to provide.

Axl didn't know exactly what a gay guy would want to see for a strip tease, but he thought back to what Kendall had requested for him during the photos and stuff that he done for him through the website. Slowly, he pulled off his shirt, letting his torso into the harsh light of the hotel room. Although Axl didn't have much hair on his face (he learned that the hard way trying to grow a beard with his friends), his chest and lower stomach had a decent amount of dark hair. He ran his hands across his formed pectorals from long football practices. He took a nipple between his finger and pinched it slowly, letting a little moan fall from his lips. It was actually a little exciting to feel Kendall's eyes Looking at him while he did this. It was a lot more personable than knowing somebody was watching him over a webcam.  
He slowly ran his hand down his tone to stomach to the patch of hair that was a happy trail to something a little more below the belt. axle took his time rubbing himself through his jeans, letting himself get hard. Just as he had a nice tent going, he unbuckled his jeans. He kicked off his shoes as well as now he was in his boxers hard. There was a decent tent in the gray fabric and the other males gaze was completely locked. Axl rubbed himself through His boxers, pretending for a moment Kendall wasn't there. He knew Kendall liked a little performing, but he probably wanted to see something a little bit more natural, as of Axl just happened to be masturbating in front of him. When he was home alone Axl would usually start by palming himself. He would grind the head of his cock against the skin of his thigh and occasionally reach down to cup his balls through the scratchy fabric. When it got too much, he would take off his boxers, which he did in real life as well.  
Axle never had any self-consciousness when it came to his dick. The good 7-in had a slight bend to it, and it was surrounded by a forest of the dark hair that started at his snail trail. He held his length so that all his digits besides his thumb gripped his length and he used his thumb to pass over the head. He then started to stroke himself properly, using slow motions on the sensitive flesh. He smirked and he turned around so that Kendall could look at his ass. Axl had never really paid attention to his butt, but he knew from the pictures the other had requested he had an ass that was firm and muscular with hair that intensified the closer it was to his crack. When he turned back, The blonde was rock hard in his sweatpants. Axl just kept stroking as he waited for instructions; it was Kendall's money after all.  
"Sit on the edge of the bed," Kendall instructed. Axl did so. Kendall got down on his knees and looked up at Axl with those gray eyes That were quite befitting of the online name Kendall chose. Slowly Kendall reached out and took Axl's length in his hands. Then he leaned forward and put his lips on Axle's head, using his tongue to pass over the slit. Axl let out a shaky moan as Kendall began to properly suck him.  
Axl had gotten blowjobs from girls, But never like this. Kendall wanted to and he could tell. Kendall bobbed his head to about halfway down the others length and sucked hard on his way back up as if savoring the musky scent of Axle's cock. Axl gripped The sheet of the bed while Kendall started to introduce more into his mouth while making obscene sucking noises with his mouth.  
"Fuck, how are you so good at this?" Axl asked with toes curling as Kendall came up for air. The blonde laughed.  
"Logan let me practice on him," Kendall responded. Axl felt Kendall's hand push him back onto the bed. Kendall start sucking him, properly bobbing up and down while his hand went to Axl's sack and fondled him. Axl's hands were tight in Kendall's hair, his hips moving every once in a while to try to get more of his rod into the warm, wet heat that was Kendall's mouth. Kendall looked straight into his eyes as his hands moved from his balls to rubbing axles taint. Axl was a little surprised, as he never bothered with the area himself. However, considering what he was here to do he supposed it made sense. Actually, it was pretty good sensation wise. Kendall pressed down firmly on his perineum and Axl felt a little spark of pleasure jump to his member. He looked at Kendall again.  
"Ever had a girl play with your ass?" Kendall chuckled.  
"No, never," Axl responded with a laugh of his own. He had been expecting this whole encountered to feel really awkward, but it was still decently light-hearted. Kendall shook his head.  
"We'll have to change that," Kendall says, "Get on all-fours. Don't worry; I'll go slow." Okay, maybe this part was a little weird for Axl..He got into the desired position with his ass bared for Kendall to see. Axl felt a finger trace His lower back down his spine and then gently across his ass crack. He shivered at the sensation, more from non-familiarity than anything. He heard Kendall's voice and even felt it as Kendall spread apart his cheeks. Kendall's warm breath tickled the skin.  
"I'm gonna eat your ass," he tells Axl, his voice more hoarse than before. "I've wanted to do this to you ever since you showed me on the live show you do." Axl let out a noise of surprise as Kendall at first kissed his entrance, almost lightly sucking on it. Then a warm, wet length he knew to be the other's tongue started to play around with that expanse of flesh.  
This had been the part axle was worried about. Butt stuff. He knew it was $3,000, but he was worried that it would be Just an odd experience the entire time. actually, it was feeling pretty good. Kendall's tongue felt interesting there, licking down to his balls and back up to his hole. His cock was actually hard and he reached to jerk it slowly. His groans came out intermittently as Kendall would suddenly do a little something he hadn't been expecting. Kendall laughed a little as he pulled back for a second.  
"I'll give you $500 more if I can record this," Kendall offered. Axl turned around and he could see that Kendall had pulled down his own sweatpants. Apparently Kendall had been freeballing. The blonde was around Axl's size, right down to the length and width. He didn't have much hair, just a neat patch of light hair above his rock hard member. Axl nodded. He had already posted pictures of himself naked on the internet, so he didn't seem the harm. Kendall went to some bags in the corner and got out two cameras on tripods. Axle assumed this was to take pictures of him and his band mates for their Instagram or something.  
Kendall set up one Looking at them from the side and then one from Kendall's point of view. There was something kind of thrilling that Axl was basically making a sextape, Even if it was him getting pounded by a guy. Kendall got finished with the cameras and took another couple of items from the bag. It was a bottle of lube and a couple packages of condoms.  
"Another $500 to go bareback?" Kendall asked. Axl laughed.  
"You make me sound like a hooker," Axl snorted, "Sure, why not? I'm already going to get dick up my ass. Might as well get the full experience." Kendall shrugs and grabs the bottle of lube. Axle shivered as Kendall rubbed some of the cold liquid over his hole and began to coat a finger or two.  
"Well, This might feel a little weird, but it'llget better," Kendall told him. Axl nodded and try to relax the best he could. He felt the odd sensation of the other males finger at his hole. A little noise escaped his lips as the finger went inside of him. It didn't really hurt; It just felt kind of weird. Kendall slowly maneuvered it around to stretch him out.  
"Stroke yourself while I do this," Kendall suggested. Again Axl took his advice and began to lazily stroke his member.  
Kendall went slow and axle kept working his member. After the initial feeling was something he was used to, it wasn't too bad. He wasn't going to say he absolutely loved it, but Axl didn't think it too bad. In fact, that same sensation when Kendall pressed on his taint happened to him again when Kendall's finger brushed against a certain spot inside of him. It actually made him a little harder.  
It stung a little when the amount of fingers was increased to two, but it only took a minute and some more lube on Kendall's fingers to make him relax again. Axl just kept focusing on keeping relaxed and keeping himself hard. It wasn't like the other mail was forcing him open. Despite the fact Axl could see the lust in his eyes if he glanced back, he knew Kendall wasn't going to hurt him and would try to make this as enjoyable for him. After three fingers and a little while, Kendall got behind him. Axl felt an unfamiliar weight slap against his hole a couple of times; Axl smirked when he realized Kendall had tapped his hole a couple times with his hard member. The blonde rubbed his back and playfully grabbed his ass.  
"Ready to have your cherry popped, Axe Man?" Kendall asked. Axl nodded.  
"Give it to me, DarkKnight," Axl teased back. He braced himself as he felt the head align with his entrance. Kendall pushed forward and axle let out a soft sound as the head breached his ass. It felt really odd and just a little bit painful and he gripped the bed sheets. Thankfully Kendall seemed to read his expression even without seeing his face. Axl made another sound as his cock was grabbed and stroked softly.  
"You okay?" came Kendall's voice.  
"Yeah... I just haven't been fucked before," Axl said back with a shaky attempt at a laugh. He willed himself to breathe and most of the pain subsided. It was an odd feeling to be so full in a place he never gave a second thought to. "You can probably start moving."  
Kendall gave a couple of experimental thrusts. Axle couldn't help but give a couple moans. Believe it or not Kendall's member was a little bigger then one of his fingers. When Axl didn't resist, Kendall began a steady rhythm. At first It was decently slow, just as slow and steady as Kendall's hand on his cock. Soon there was the sound of Kendall's balls hitting his flesh. Axl was glad for the position so he didn't have to watch himself getting fucked, but he honestly didn't mind that he was. In fact, when the other's cock passed over that little bump in him he shuddered. There was that feeling again. It wasn't the same good feeling as the large hands on his member. It was almost like a massage, like a loose knot in his body coming relaxed.  
"Fuck!" Kendall groaned, his hips getting faster. Both of their breaths were getting faster and their temperature rising. Axl took care of his own stroking while Kendall took his hips in his grasp to study himself as he pounded axle. "Shit, you're so fucking tight!" Axl had heard that anal was different than vaginal and he supposed it was true, considering how hard he was squeezing down on the rod inside of him. His breath was getting faster as he found a good rhythm with his hand that was now sweaty and great for rubbing. He looked at one of the cameras and let himself think Just for a moment how funny it would be for Sue to find out he had gone much further than she could have even dreamed with her favorite childhood band.  
It wasn't long before Axl could tell Kendall was getting close. The other wasn't even forming curse words anymore, just making shuddering noises while the movement of his hips got more erratic. Apparently He had his phone handy because Axl saw a beam of light from the phone. Kendall seemed to have the camera app open and pointed at where his dick was slipping in and out of Axle's hairy ass.  
"I'm gonna--fuck!" Kendall was trying to warn him before the unfamiliar sensation of another guy's cock pulsing inside of him before shooting spurts of warm cum. That was definitely an interesting sensation. Kendall pulled out and kept recording. Axl felt a couple droplets leak down his taint as he kept on all fours. Axl noticed that even when Kendall set his phone down, the other cameras were still rolling. Axl looked to the other for an explanation. Kendall moved definitely under him so that Axl's crotch was in his face. He gave Axl a couple of strokes.  
"How about you fuck my throat?" Kendall suggested with an emotion in his voice that sounded teasing and suggestive. Axle smirked as he felt Kendall part his lips and start to suck him a little. Axle took the hint and moved his hips so that more of his cock traveled into the awaiting mouth.  
Axl had usually enjoyed oral as something leading up to the main event, as it were, Now, he was fully appreciating it in its own right. Not unlike Kendall's treatment with his ass, his first couple thrusts into the other's mouth were cautious. However, Kendall grabbed axles ass to encourage him to go more. It wasn't long before Axl's balls were smacking him in the face and Kendall was making slight gagging noises. However, his grip on axles hips were like a vise grip and axle figured that was a good indication as any that this is what Kendall wanted... Not that he would at all mind the warm wetness around his member. Before long Axl's crotch tightened and Kendall dutifully swallowed every last drop that was given to him. Both of them disentangled from each other. Kendall wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and chuckled slightly.  
"How was that?" he asked Axl, handing him some towels and such to clean up. Axle took them gratefully and got the various body fluids off of himself.  
"Not bad for getting over $4,000," he teased back. Kendall shook his head and gave him a wad of dollars. Axl looked at him in confusion when he counted $5,000. Kendall shrugged his shoulders as he pulled up his sweatpants and started throwing on a shirt.  
"I've got money to spare," Kendall admitted, although not cockily, "Besides, think of it as a prepayment for some other stuff I'm going to request on your page. If you think I'm going to unsubscribe because I've had the real thing, think again." Axl shook his head but it was with laughter as he got his clothes on. He checked his phone and saw it was about 12:30.  
"I should probably be getting back," Axl stated. Kendall knodded.  
"We're going to be in Indianapolis for the next two weeks," the blond stated, "If you ever want some more money, or even to hang out, you know where to find me." Axl showed he understood with a nod of his head and turn to walk out of the room. As he felt the thick wad of cash in his pocket, Axl smirked..Maybe he'd take the other up on that offer... maybe.

Author's Note: I'm quite a fan of this combination. I was inspired by "Axl Gleese" by nsam85; I had watched the middle and always thought the Axl was not bad looking. Please leave a comment if you'd like to see continuation. I like to leave stories with not so open endings just in case I feel I want to keep writing more.


End file.
